This invention relates generally to removable devices useful in illuminating panels, and specifically to panels useful in illuminating modules which are removable and reinstallable via bayonet and/or other socket-style mounts.
Panels such as automobile dashboard panels are commonly illuminated by small, incandescent light bulbs. Such bulbs can be installed into the dashboard circuitry by a threaded male assembly (as used in large household light bulbs), but for speed and ease of installing and de-installing, the bulbs are most usually connected to the dashboard circuitry via a bayonet connection.
Light bulbs, unfortunately, have a relatively short life span. Because of vibration and environmental stresses inherent in the use in automobile dashboards, light bulbs frequently burn out after only 500 to 1,000 hours.
A light-emitting diode ("LED") typically has a life span greater than about 500,000 hours. The problem with using LEDs as panel illuminators is that the light emitted from an LED is projected in only one direction (whereas the light given off by a light bulb is emitted in all directions). Consequently, to illuminate a panel area, a plurality of LEDs spaced about the panel area must be employed.
Panel illuminating modules comprising an array of LED units have been found to provide panel area illumination equivalent to that provided by incandescent light bulbs. However, the use of such panel illuminating LED arrays has been inhibited by the difficulty in installing and de-installing such modules in the cramped panel circuitry area. Unlike the light bulbs commonly used to illuminate panels areas--which are relatively narrow--LED arrays have a relatively large surface area. This large surface area makes it difficult to install such modular arrays in the female connector element (or elements) traditionally used in panel circuitry, because the size of such arrays inhibits their rotation.
There is therefore a need for a removable panel illuminating module which can be installed and de-installed without having to rotate the module itself.